


muse

by fishysama



Series: romantica week 2020!!! [6]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Some Humor, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex, Writer's Block, ig lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: day 6 - morning |workmisaki helps akihiko out with his writer's block.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: romantica week 2020!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	muse

Akihiko has been struggling with his current novel. If it weren’t for all the frantic calls from Aikawa-san and meetings that sounded like screaming matches, Misaki could tell from Akihiko’s dejected spirit. Hell, he wasn’t even pulling the “Misaki recharge” card (which Misaki was very quickly beginning to feel the effects of whether or not he’d like to accept it)! So when Misaki walks in on Akihiko dead asleep at his desk, he isn’t necessarily surprised— he never is, but this time especially so.

Misaki sighs, walking over to his lover’s desk. “Usagi-san—!” he calls out, rubbing Akihiko’s shoulder gingerly, “Wake up—! You can’t be slacking anymore!”

Akihiko’s eyes slowly flutter open. He yawns before looking up at Misaki. He smiles for a moment before reality hits him. “Ugh…” There was his typical post-sleep crankiness. He lifts his head and drops it back down onto the desk, sounding a short, loud thud. “Ugh!!!”

“Hey!!” Misaki scolds, yanking Akihiko upright by his suit vest, “Quit hurting yourself! You need to get back to work! Aikawa-san sound really stressed out over the phone!” He scowls, trying to keep Akihiko’s head from slamming back down.

“Oh, _ Aikawa-san’s _ stressed…” he grumbles.

“Yes, she is! Now hurry up!”

Akihiko leans back limply in his chair, barely hanging onto consciousness. “...If you hug me, I’ll work,” comes out of his lips loosely.

Misaki crosses his arms and huffs, “Knock it off.”

Akihiko cranes his neck upward, making eye contact with Misaki before collapsing back down onto his desk. “G’night.”

“U—sa—gi!!!!!” Misaki shoves Akihiko back onto his chair, complementing it with a flick on the forehead.

Akihiko frowns at him and outstretches his arms. “Hug.”

Misaki lets out a disgruntled sigh before giving in. “You’re such a child,” he comments as Akihiko latches onto his back. But, feeling Akihiko smile into his shoulder calms Misaki down a bit too.

“I said I wanted a kiss too.”

“You did not!! Fuck off!” Misaki wriggles out of Akihiko’s suddenly firm grip. As he escapes, his eyes find their way to Akihiko’s crotch. He swallows, flustered.  _ Calm down!! It’s just a normal, healthy physiological response! _ “Get to work now. I have to change Suzuki’s bow.” He picks up the ribbon spool off the desk.

Akihiko groans and opens his computer, typing in his password. Finally, he gets to writing.

Misaki’s heart pounds at the same speed as Akihiko’s fingers type. He sits beside Suzuki, mortified at how little touch and visual stimulation it took to turn him on. He folds his legs awkwardly, sweating.  _ Ugh, what am I thinking about!? We won’t have time to have sex anyway, even if I wanted to. Which I don’t! _ He unties Suzuki’s floral bow, replacing it with a rich royal purple.  _ Whatever, I’ll just jerk off. _

As Misaki straightens out the bow, something feels out of place. It doesn’t take him long to figure out what. “Hey! Why don’t I hear any typing!?”

“I can’t.” Akihiko throws himself back onto his desk. Thump. “This project is terrible. Everything I write comes out bad...”

“That— That isn’t true!” Misaki frowns in his direction, suddenly concerned, “Are you listening to yourself?”

“I dunno… I have zero motivation. Maybe I’ll quit,” he bangs his head again, “The whole thing sucks.”

“No quitting!! It sounds interesting from what I heard! And—!” Misaki stands up, frustrated with his boyfriend’s unusual lack of self-confidence, “And everything you write comes out great! So stop doubting yourself!”

Akihiko pauses for a moment, ingesting Misaki’s words. “...Call Aikawa-san and tell her I’m quitting.”

Misaki huffs, marching over to Akihiko and scraping him off the desk once again. “Listen!” Misaki firmly secures Akihiko’s shoulders to the back of the office chair, “You’re not quitting! I’ll— I’ll do you a favor, but only if you promise that you’ll finish writing this book!”  _ God, what am I saying..? _ “And if you get it done on time, I’ll double the offer.”  _ Good thing he never gets it done in time. _ “You have to work while I do it though, got it!?”

That seems to pique Akihiko’s interests. He throws his head back, making eye contact with Misaki, “And what sort of favor is that?”

Misaki’s face goes red as he thinks of it. He looks away. “I-It’s a secret.”

Akihiko smirks, “What’s the point of it being a secret if you’re about to do it?”

“Shut up! Write!!” Misaki quickly leaves the room, the panic and regret seeping in instantly.  _...Fuck. What did I just get myself into? _ He slides down the wall, trying to organize his thoughts. He has an idea of what he wants to do, but it’s a mortifyingly embarrassing fantasy. He could never  _ actually  _ see himself doing that, but there isn’t much of an option now. And the whole fantasy aspect of it will entice Akihiko to work hard, leading to him keeping his job and Aikawa being less stressed.

Misaki nervously unrolls the spool of ribbon.  _ So it’s a win-win? _

When Misaki walks back into Akihiko’s office, significantly stretching out his underwear and using Suzuki’s old bow to tuck his hair back, he fears Akihiko’s reaction. All of the hypothetical ones Misaki came up with ended in Akihiko pouncing on him and not getting any work done.

So when Akihiko doesn’t even take his eyes away from his computer screen, Misaki’s not sure what to do. With the way that Akihiko is typing along, Misaki feels like just turning around and forgetting about it altogether.

But alas, he’s admittedly very pent up. And there’s no fault in trying some other way to motivate Akihiko.

Misaki dawdles over to the desk, his heartbeat thunderous. He watches Akihiko type, not knowing what to say.

So he gets on his knees instead.

After crawling through the desk legs on all fours— he can feel Akihiko watch him through the corner of his eye, hear his dirty thoughts race through his mind like it’s a pinball machine— Misaki goes straight for the zipper.

Finally, when it gets to the point where Misaki would explode if it were any quieter, Akihiko glances down. He lowers a hand from his keyboard, combining it through Misaki’s pushed back hair. The typing stops. “Hi, honey. You look very pretty.” A finger runs across Misaki’s jawline. “May I watch?”

Misaki pinches the inside of his thigh, causing Akihiko to jolt up in pain. “No. I told you to work, so get to it.” He unbuttons Akihiko’s trousers. “... They’ll be teeth if you stop.”

Akihiko instantly sits straight up in his chair and begins writing again, catching his drift. But, when he feels the pressure on the front of his underwear— hot and wet and certainly not just Misaki’s hand— it hits him. “W-Wait! You don’t have to do  _ that, _ Misaki!”

Misaki pulls down his underwear with his teeth, too embarrassed and horny to even think straight at this point. He eyes Akihiko’s half-hard penis nervously. “S-Shut up. You want me to do it, so I’m doing it.” He starts rubbing the base of Akihiko’s cock, imitating the motions with his own body. He leans on Akihiko’s thigh, exhales shakily.

Akihiko bites his lip, heart racing. Misaki was right about that, but, “I mean, I would at least like to watch! Or help you! It’s your first time, after all.”

“Shut up.” Misaki blushes, pulling back Akihiko’s foreskin. “And no looking.” Misaki experimentally licks the shell of Akihiko’s cock, relieved as it springs up with just that.

“...” Akihiko types boring, worthless sentences into his manuscript as his cute, perfect boyfriend kisses up and down his shaft (is there a better way to describe how much his job was taking away from him?). He shivers as Misaki licks him, desperately trying to remember what the hell he was supposed to add to this chapter. “Fuck...” If only Misaki knew how literally impossible this task is when it comes to blood flow and brain functions. And with the sweet, lewd sounds Misaki makes combined with the light slapping of his skin, it’s infeasible to think of anything else but Misaki shakily getting himself off while his dear pink tongue licks across—

Another pinch, another jolt. Misaki removes his mouth, threatening, “Usagi-san…”

“I-I’m typing, I’m typing!”

Once the clicking begins again, Misaki glares at Akihiko’s cock, now fully erect and twitching.  _ Why does it have to be so big? Unfair… _ He grabs the base of it, thinking through the logistics of if he can wrap his lips around it or if he can open his mouth wide enough or how deep throating even works—

Akihiko grabs Misaki by the hair, suddenly pushing him forward. “Misaki, please.” His lips press against the tip.

Before Misaki’s about to yell at him again, he hears the clacking of his keyboard continue.  _ Oh right, _ Misaki timidly licks the tip before opening his mouth and nervously slipping it in,  _ big hands. _

Akihiko hisses as Misaki slowly goes down, lightly pushing the back of his head forward. “Just like that… Breathe through your nose, Misaki.” His eyes flash down for a moment and “Fuck, I think I’m gonna come…”

Misaki quickly pulls his head back, coughing harshly as a result. “Seriously!?”

“You’re just…” Akihiko takes his hand out from under the table and covers his face with it, trying to calm himself down. “... It’s okay. Sorry.”

“Jeez…” Misaki takes it in his mouth again, this time bobbing his head back and forth as he goes. _ This is how Usagi-san does it, right? Feels weird. _ Misaki begins to jerk himself off again, imagining that thought.

“Move your tongue around a bit, Misaki,” requests Akihiko. Suddenly he’s on a roll, fingers flying faster than he would ever expect, especially in this situation. Misaki is his muse, after all.

Misaki follows his instructions bashfully, sliding his tongue around Akihiko’s shaft. He moans around it as his hand picks up speed. As Misaki suspected and embarrassedly fantasized about, the sensation of Akihiko filling him up in the way is… very erotic. Predictably.

“At the same time, honey.”

_ Huh? Is that even possible?? _ Still, Misaki tries to, gagging plenty as a result. But, the stifled moans coming out of Akihiko’s mouth were worth his trouble. The loud, quick typing too.

“Misaki…” He pants, barely able to retain focus on his fiction any longer. “Can I come in your mouth?”

Misaki looks up at him, his shaking abdomen. He doesn’t indicate a response, just continuing. Even nodding would be too embarrassing to do. Misaki was getting close too, quickly jerking himself off to the point where it hurt.

When Akihiko suddenly thrusts upward— something he had been holding off on since they began— and releases, it pushes Misaki over the edge as well. Finally, the typing stops. Akihiko stares and the ceiling, panting. “I… I finished…”

Misaki quickly withdraws his mouth, coughing up fluid. For whatever reason, Misaki didn’t think that Akihiko’s climax would feel like that. His throat burns, knees sting. He looks down at himself, cum all over Misaki’s hand and the floor (thank god for hardwood). With a strand of cum and saliva still connecting his mouth and Akihiko’s cock, he admits, “Me too…” between pants.

“No,” Akihiko chuckles, sliding back his chair and breaking the string, “The book, I mean.”

_ What. _ Misaki blinks for a second, trying to comprehend what his boyfriend just said. He looks up at Akihiko, the broad smile on his face. _ What!?!? _

“I was only really struggling with the last chapter, but I’m satisfied now,” he unties the bow on Misaki’s head, combing his hair back into place with his fingers. “Thanks for the inspiration, honey. So how about that doubled offer?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
